Florabelle Ramsey
WIP Florabelle Ramsey is part of the Multix Club and the Fairy of Cupcakes. Personality Florabelle is a girl who's cheery on the surface but can be a bit shy. She bakes cupcakes to take her mind off things, which she's very good at. She likes decorating them the most and seeing the smiling faces of the Multix Club and the others as they eat them. History Life Before Alfea The Second Irika War See also: The Presentation Of Doom! The Deadly Cat in Florabelle's Bag Florabelle spent the first 14 years of her life under the name Paula Von Geld as a fine princess of Isa, a planet inhabited by humans atop semi-rocky ground where evil spirit monsters live underneath. The positive energy of the humans keeps them at bay and over time, the first space pilgrims arrived, settled, had children and transformed Isa into a nice place to live. However, Isa lost a horrific war, now known as the First Irika War, against Fura and other planets, and the people of Fura demanded that Isa pay them for all the war damages, and then some. If they refused, Fura would go back to war against them and Isa was too broke to cope with that. (And in fact, so was Fura. But they didn't say so.) Isa tried to sort this out quickly and painlessly by printing hundreds and thousands of their currency-but that just caused its inflation to rise insanely higher every day. Florabelle/Paula's dad managed to bring it under control by introducing a new currency and taking out loans from the neighbouring planet Amé-which a few years later had to ask Isa to pay them back right now due to drastic financial hard times... Isa was recovering, but having to pay the loans back would render it poor and starving. Despite that, Amé still asked for the money, since its economy was suffering as well. And what was going to happen happened. The people of Isa became unemployed one by one and suffered from massive financial depression. To make matters worse, Paula's father died of a heart attack and since her siblings were away at Alfea and Red Fountain, Paula was crowned the new Queen of Isa. Paula took to her new responsibility as well as she could, and did her best to try and save her suffering people. However, this led to one terrible mistake. The poverty and hardships of her people had meant that spirit monsters were creeping back in to Isa's cities and she was so concerned for the welfare of her people that she agreed to be possessed by one of them, a uniquely horrible-looking monster called Adorufu. He told Paula that with his help, Isa would be a great place once again. Their empire would be the strongest in the world. But he also lied to her. Isa was home to two races, the Earthians and the Miralians, both descended from space pilgrims from the planets Earth and Miralia. Both were Homo sapiens humans and could create fertile offspring with each other, and in fact they had intermarried over the years, but the Miralians worship a different god to the Earthians and stereotypically speaking, they have big hooked noses and look a little like birds. Adorufu told her that the Miralians were behind Isa's new hardships... and as soon as he possessed her, he made Paula strip the Miralians of their rights and caused her to go on a massive killing spree, wiping out 95% of Isa's Miralian population. Paula also started invading and taking over planets in the Irika galaxy, and set off a horrific interplanetary war. Word got to Mireille and Hermann, Paula's siblings, at Alfea and Red Fountain respectively, and they were allowed to return home immediately to try and sort things out. The two of them confronted the possessed Paula, and in fact, they fought because Hermann had learnt to fight for justice at Red Fountain, and wanted to kill her. Mireille refused, but both of them saw that she was possessed, but Hermann reckoned that killing Paula would drive the monster out. Their skills had improved while they were away... but none of them knew how to do an exorcism. In the end, Mireille won and sent Paula into the Sea of Ice, a pocket dimension which puts you into a state of cold sleep until you come out. Mireille knew that Paula would be treated as a hated outcast if she ever came back, so she put her there until she could work something out. Meanwhile, she took the throne for her own and surrendered to the Allied Planets, but Isa, as punishment was placed under Allied rule for 28 years, until the decision was made to make it a self-governed planet again. Out Of the Sea Of Ice 69 years after the Second Irika War, Queen Mireille had abdicated the throne when she felt that she was getting too old to do this, and left it in the care of her eldest son. She went to the entrance to the Sea of Ice, where her great-grandchildren were playing... and had accidentally opened the portal leading there. Mireille transformed into a powerful Regix fairy for the first time in ages, and managed to lead the children to safety. Then, armed with a protective spell, she went into the Sea of Ice and took her sleeping sister Paula out, who was literally not a day over 15. She decided that perhaps now it was time for Paula to continue her life, and luckily Adorufu showed no signs of coming out any time soon, but she gave her a makeover so that no-one would recognize her, and sent her to Alfea to begin her magical education, writing a letter to Miss Faragonda as well explaining what had happened. Life at Alfea Despite all Mireille's efforts, Florabelle started her magical education as a shy shadow of her former self, afraid that Adorufu would come back out once more. Slowly but surely she develops the happiness Mireille wanted for her, and finds fun new friends in the Multix Club. Florabelle first meets Hiroki at the Welcome Ball, finding the courage to wear one of her old dresses but still keeping her hair up. Relationships Roommates *Daisy Whitehouse *Hibiki Okamijo *Coco Xocolata *Riana Avion *Papillon Arc-en-Ciel Others *Hiroki Beilschmidt Has serious trouble plucking up the courage to tell him she is head-over-heels in love with him. They get along and chat well. *Adorufu Is very scared that he will come out again and make her lose her mind. Appearance And Fairy Forms |-| Paula Von Geld= Paula wears elegant royal dresses and has part of her pale yellow-blonde hair plaited round her forehead, where the 3 possession crystals are. The rest hangs in loose waves with two small locks plaited and tied at the back. Her eyes are a sparkling sapphire blue. |-| Civilian= During Season 1 and part of Season 2, Florabelle has 3 small leaf-shaped crystals on her forehead which she covers up with a fringe, showing that she has been possessed by a spirit monster. Mireille spelled her hair black and cut some of it into a fringe to cover up her forehead crystals after taking her out of cold sleep and changed her eyes from blue to brown in the hope that no-one would recognize that she is Paula Von Geld. |-| Winx= She wears a white frilly puff-sleeved top and a layered purple skirt with braces. Her arm-warmers come up to halfway towards her elbow and the left one is dark purple, while the right one is light blue. She wears knee-high frilly socks and smart purple shoes. After Adorufu leaves her, her outfit changes to pink. |-| Possessed= She wears a similar outfit to her Winx form, but instead of a white puff-sleeved top, she wears a dark red witchy jacket with a silver "P" in the middle. Her right arm becomes an icy spear and her left arm grows purple feathery claws. Her head grows more feathers and dark turquoise crystals and she grows big dark wings that swirl with red and purple, with flecks of gold and silver. Her eyes glow an ominous red. |-| Charmix= Florabelle's charm looks like a cherry and her bag is a cupcake. Earned by: Managing to keep Adorufu at bay after giving Hiroki a fatal-seeming slash while possessed. Realizing she'd done that immediately afterwards, her love for Hiroki managed to keep her in control while she tried to bandage his wound with hard royal icing. |-| Enchantix= Earned by: Jumping in front of a Miralian girl so that she gets possessed instead of her. |-| Believix= TBC |-| Sophix= TBC |-| Lovix= TBC |-| Harmonix= TBC |-| Sirenix= TBC |-| Sailorix= TBC |-| Multix= TBC|-| Companions Bonded Pixie See main article: Cerise Cerise, the Pixie of Cherries. Gallery Paula Von Geld.jpg|Paula Von Geld. Florabelle Ramsey.jpg|Florabelle in her Winx form. (Season 1 and Season 2) Florabelle reverse.png|Florabelle's Winx form as seen by Papillon Quotes *"I can't let them find out who I really am. If I do, they will surely kill me." (when a teacher assigns the class to do a presentation in pairs on each others' histories) *"Daisy, do you hate... what'shisname... Hitler?" When Daisy answers "Course I do!", Florabelle replies "Then you'll hate me too. I'm sure of it." *"Because my sister is an idiot." Trivia *Florabelle and the other club members are based very loosely on countries of the world. Florabelle is Germany. *Florabelle's backstory and what happened to Isa was based on (and pretty much ripped off from) Germany's history. *Florabelle was named after Gordon Ramsay, a famous chef. *Von Geld is German for "of gold". *Paula was named after President Paul von Hindenburg. *Florabelle/Paula shares a birthday with Adolf Hitler. *Florabelle's birthday is also known as 4/20, a sort of festival for smoking cannabis. *Paula Von Geld's design was influenced by Elsa's coronation outfit. *Florabelle's Magic Winx outfit was inspired by lederhosen, a traditional German outfit. *Multix Club-wise, she has the most colours in her Magic Winx costume (4: white, purple-pink, purple and ice blue) until Adorufu is exorcized, then it changes to white and pink. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies